Maybe
by We'reTheLoveGeneration
Summary: Demi/Selena. Maybe there's still a chance for their friendship. Or maybe more.


**Maybe**

**Wrote it a long time ago, just found it on my computer files. Takes place around the first months of 2010.**

I closed my car's door and walked to the front of the familiar two-story house. I took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing a very sleepy Dallas. Before I could say anything, she did.

"She's upstairs, so don't be loud and lock the door. Have fun. Good night." She said lazily with a teasing smirk.

"Dallas!" I exclaimed, blushing but laughing a little too. "Thanks sleepy-head. And for your information, it's already morning."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Bye" She didn't wait for a reply, instead walking to the living room and crashing on the couch. I shook my head and went upstairs, passing by familiar doors before reaching hers. It was early in the morning, everyone in the house was probably asleep, including her.

I tried to remember everything I had to say, but it would be pointless, as I would forget everything the moment we started talking. If she'd let me say anything. I wouldn't if I was in her place, but it was worth a shot.

I knocked softly on the door, before opening it and walking in the bedroom. She was sleeping peacefully. It was by far one of the most beautiful views I've ever seen. I sat on the other side of her king-sized bed and simply stared. Might be kinda creepy, but I didn't know when, better yet, if I was ever going have this opportunity again.

I heard a loud noise coming from the kitchen. Dallas, for sure. I realized her body was moving, meaning the noise woke her up. It took a minute or so before she noticed my presence in the room. Her eyes widened comically and she got out of the bed in a jump.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" She almost yelled, trying to contain her voice from waking the rest of the family. She wasn't a morning person, at all. It could be adorable, but right now it was just frightening.

I laughed humorlessly, nervous. "What, isn't a friend allowed to show up in you room at six am?"

"A friend, maybe. A best friend, sure. Now, what the fuck are _you_ doing here?" She repeated her question, glaring at me. Those words hurt, a lot, but I couldn't exactly blame her. This whole mess was my fault.

She, however, had a bit of guilt in her eyes, which caught me off guard. "Sorry, I…" I cut her off before she could finish.

"No, it's okay. I deserve it. It's all my fault, I shouldn't be here, I'll just…" I started to leave but the grabbed my wrist and made me stop.

"Don't go… Stay, please" I saw hurt and panic in her eyes and felt as guilty as ever. What have I done? God, I was so stupid! I hugged her cautiously, and led us to her bed. We simply laid there, hugging, in a comfortable silence. Of course, it didn't last long.

"Why did you go away?" Her voice was broken and I hated myself.

"I was afraid, Demi." I confessed. Saying her name again, it was so difficult when I was alone and with others. But then again, with her things were always easier.

"Of what?" She asked, confused.

"Of what I felt. What I feel. Afraid that I couldn't control my self around you. Afraid… afraid that the more I stayed around you…the more I would fall for you." There. I said it, there's no coming back. "I was so afraid that it would ruin us, that in the end, I did it myself, and when I noticed it, it was already too late." I finished, using every ounce of determination I had to maintain a steady voice.

"So you just... you just left?" She sounded angry. Damn. I nodded and said "Well, I figured it was the best for us." Now she was fuming.

"You can't decide what's the best for me." Now she was almost yelling. "And what the _fuck_ made you think…" Her voice softened and became almost a whisper at the next words. "…that I wasn't totally in love with you?" Oh. My. Fucking. _Pizza_. She just... oh damn. Before I knew it I was kissing her and praying that I wouldn't wake up in my room, alone, within a few seconds. I didn't. And the kiss definitely lasted longer than that. We broke apart when, as cliché as it sounds, oxygen became a problem, resting our foreheads on each other's. I was sure I was wearing a goofy smile, probably looking like an idiot. She was smiling too, more like a goddess, however.

"Lena…?" She put me out of my mental rambling.

"Yeah?"

"Would you… like to be my girlfriend?" Her voice was sweet and it melted my heart. "Yes." I whispered against her lips and she kissed me softly. As we kept kissing and smiling at each other, occasionally giggling here and there, I realized how damn lucky I truly was.

**~the end~**

A/N: Short and cliché, but I had to write it.


End file.
